A Meeting in the Wings
by sarisai
Summary: AU. Ahsoka had moved on with her life after leaving the Jedi Order. She found a home on Onderon with Lux Bonteri and was content with her new life. That is until she returns to Coruscant with Lux to find the Jedi Order dead and gone, and the truth a distant memory. Unsure of who to trust Ahsoka must survive the Empire, and figure out if the man she called master can be trusted.
1. Prologue

Merry Christmas Fan-Fictioners! As only a week ago the greatest thing to hit humanity finally reached us after so many years: The new Star Wars movie! As a result I have been slowly reintegrating myself into the Star Wars fandom I have loved so greatly. This fic is the culmination of Star Wars: the Clone Wars and of Star Wars Rebels later on. It is an AU but I try to make it as true to the Star Wars universe as I can. Simply it is a what if that starts after Ahsoka left the Jedi Order in the Season 5 finale. The first chapters are most likely going to be short and as such I am posting the first two tonight. Please enjoy!

* * *

Prologue: A Meeting in the Wings

Obi-Wan Kenobi passed back and forth as he waited outside the council chamber doors. His head was clouded with worries that he could not shake. The events of the past year bore down on him with an unmistakable might. Normally such thoughts would be easily quelled but after recent events he began to wonder what was becoming of the world around him, specifically in the case of Anakin and his current padawan.

"Concerned you do look Obi-Wan." Yoda said as he walked up to the chamber doors.

"I hate to disturb your morning meditation Master Yoda. I know you enjoy the peace and quiet of the Council Chambers but I need to speak to you."

"What is it your urgent to speak of?" Master Yoda asked opening the council doors for them to enter. Obi-Wan then turned and locked the doors behind him.

"Of sensitive matter it seems." Yoda sat down in his chair as Obi-Wan stood before him.

"You could say that... I wish to speak to you about Anakin and of Ahsoka."

"A great loss to the Jedi way Ahsoka is, but change we cannot." Yoda looked down at the floor in remorse.

"It is not that Master. Since Ahsoka left I have spent some time in reflection over her time with us. She was an excellent padawan, she grew greatly with the force, and now with her gone I fear not only for her well being and of Anakin's."

Yoda remained silent signaling for Obi-Wan to continue in his observations.

"When Ahsoka first arrived, Anakin wanted less than anything to do with her. She was reckless and impulsive, but a natural fighter and strong with the force. So naturally she grew on Anakin quickly. I think it brought Anakin pride to have such a strong padawan at his side and to teach her exactly what he thought about being a jedi and about this world. Of course that wasn't exactly the best as Anakin's beliefs are a bit radical. Their relationship was always odd from the very beginning, not a typical master and padawan relationship. Yet it seemed to evolve more, especially since Anakin sent Ahsoka on unofficial missions with Senator Padme Amidala to learn about the workings of the Republic."

"Aware of this I was not." Yoda said concerned.

"I was not either until it was mentioned in passing by Ahsoka. I believe she was unaware of Anakin's secrecy, and while it is not against the jedi code, it is very unconventional. Ahsoka's relationship with Anakin became very much that of a father daughter relationship and Padme assuming the role of the mother in this situation. A family Ahsoka never had. I did not realize this until recently but I believe there were times Ahsoka realized this. Occasionally she would act strangely around Anakin and attempt to separate herself from him, or spend days meditating. I commend her for her efforts because Anakin never did such things and he is far more experienced in the jedi way. I think that came to a startling conclusion last week as we saw how far Anakin was willing to go for her. I could sense the fear and anger within him throughout the whole ordeal.

"So many aspects in Anakin are reflected in Ahsoka, his passion and his recklessness. They were more similar than they realized and thus furthered each other's qualities, both good and bad. In this case Anakin's aggression could get out of control. When I went undercover Anakin force choked a bartender to find my killer. I only know because I reviewed the footage, and Ahsoka did not look concerned even though she knows torture is against the jedi code. It led me to believe that this has happened before and that Anakin's bending of the rules is acceptable. I was concerned for a long while but I did not sense the dark side within either of them so I let it be. Taking Ahsoka away from Anakin would have been the worst thing for him at the time and drastically ruined his relationship with the council. I think Ahsoka began to realize how unorthodox her relationship was with Anakin and that as a jedi neither he nor she could sustain that. I believe it was a large portion of why Ahsoka left the jedi order."

"Interesting this is." Yoda said looking down in thought.

"Yes and concerning. I worry for Ahsoka going out into the galaxy without the backing of the Jedi. There are a lot of people who would love to get revenge or could use her as possible leverage against Anakin. Yet I have a feeling I know exactly where Ahsoka went, I think I know exactly who. I regret to inform Anakin of this because he is not taking Ahsoka's departure well, it has clouded his mind greatly. I believe he has accepted that she has left but he believes the council is to blame. A natural reactions but one that concerns me greatly, Anakin's loyalties have always been to the both the Republic and the Jedi Council but I think the balance in the scales may have been tipped."

"Concerned I am over Skywalkers future. His future is unknown to even me. Monitoring I suggest for him."

"Yes I understand."

Suddenly there was a harsh beeping emanating from Obi-Wan's wrist. He looked at it curiously for a moment then clicked it on, and Anakin's voice radiated through.

"Obi-Wan, the Chancellor has been kidnapped by Dooku! We have a lead as to Dooku's location but we must leave now if we have a chance to catch him and save the Chancellor."

"Understood Anakin, I will meet you at the east landing platform." Obi-Wan then turned off his wrist communicator and looked at the floor troubled with this news.

"A great shift coming within the force there is, tread carefully Obi-Wan." Yoda said intently.

"Yes Master, and thank you for listening to my concerns." Obi-Wan said as he started to back away towards the door.

"Put them behind you, focus on the now."

"Yes Master, good day." Obi-Wan left the chamber quickly to meet up with Anakin allowing Yoda to finally have some peace and quiet.

Yoda would not try to pretend that what Obi-Wan had said had not bothered him. Yoda realized the loose grasp he had upon the training of Ahsoka and of Anakin's relationship with her. If he had known early on he could have prevented the current situation yet Yoda did not want to dwell on this. He instead chose to follow the advice he told Obi-Wan. Yoda only hoped that his advice was helpful and not a mistake on his own part.


	2. The Separatist Senator

Chapter 1: The Separatist Senator

Soft chirps and a leaking light woke up Ahsoka early in the morning. Her body was relaxed to a tee and for a moment she did not want to get up. Yet she felt a great need awaken forcing her out of her bed. Slipping out of her bed she went over to her closet to change out of her night clothes and adorn something more suitable for the day. She put on a simple light grey dress with darker grey tights but then placed a mute purple chest plate and belt with attached armor to her hips. Last was her boots which were shielded but flexible for quick movement. Ahsoka exited her closet then walked towards the bathroom to finish cleaning herself up before the day began.

She studied her face in the mirror and observed the marking upon her face. They were a Togruta tradition for those who were warriors, and Ahsoka was given these markings of pride before leaving her home of Shili when she was 3. But now, she was no warrior. Yet she couldn't bring herself to remove the markings, being a warrior was in her blood but as a jedi she was unsure. With a sigh she left the mirror and returned to her room then departed.

She walked into the halls of the grand palace of Iziz on Onderon. After leaving the Jedi Temple Ahsoka was unsure of where to go. She contemplated returning to Shili and integrating back into Togrutan society, but she did not felt at home. Ahsoka thought for a long while before making her decision.

Traveling down the halls Ahsoka exited into a large garden behind the palace. She loved it there because most of the time the garden was empty and allowed her time alone to reflect and practice. Unfortunately, even after leaving the Jedi Council there were some aspects of that life she could not forsake.

She unclipped her lightsabers from her belt. She activated them and the white blades hummed to life. Ahsoka felt this was more therapeutic than anything else. She had made a stop at Ilum two weeks after leaving the Jedi Order. Feeling she needed a way to start over. The force guided her to two white Kyber crystals and gave Ahsoka closure in her decision. If the force agreed with her decision then it must have been the right one.

She practiced her routines she would often at the temple within the serenity of the garden. After her routines she picked up a practice droid usually used to train younglings but set it to a far more difficult level. She deflected the bolts off her lightsabers till she was done. As much as Ahsoka wished she could move on from this part of her life she could not, no matter how hypocritical it seemed.

At last she was done with her training for the day and worked up a sweat but the most important practices were yet to come. Deactivating her lightsabers Ahsoka grabbed a soft plush matt left for her and sat down upon it. She then began to meditate and try to strengthen her connection to the force.

"For someone who is no longer a jedi, you sure act like one."

Ahsoka opened her eyes and turned to look at the familiar voice. Lux Bonteri crossed his arms and flashed an award winning smile at Ahsoka. Lux was the first person Ahsoka went to after leaving the order. It would have been Padme if it weren't for her connection with Anakin but Ahsoka felt a twinge of guilt for not turning to her friend. Lux was the next best option as he lived on Coruscant and on Onderon. He of course welcomed her with open arms, as did the people of Onderon.

"May I join you?" He then asked politely and Ahsoka gestured for him to sit.

Silence floated between the two as Ahsoka remained in a fixed meditative stance but she could feel the anxiety radiating off of Lux and decided to put him out of his misery.

"And what brings you here Lux?" She said relaxing her position.

"Well I live here." He said cracking a joke to make himself feel better.

Ahsoka only stared him down telling him to get to his point. Normally Lux knows better than disturb Ahsoka during her morning meditation.

"I have come to ask a favor of you, and a large one at that." For a man who has stared down the Night Watch and separatist droids he was strangely nervous.

"There have been rising tensions from within the Republic and threats are being made. There is debate and complete unrest over the cause and the cost of the war. And although I reflect my home as part of the Republic all I am seen as is the son of a Separatist senator. It is at the request of the king that you accompany me back to Coruscant as my personal guardian."

Ahsoka remained silent and speechless as she stared at Lux. No wonder he was so nervous, asking her to return to Coruscant and enter the building which she was nearly convicted.

If it weren't for Anakin saving her that is.

That in itself would be entirely stressful. If she ran into Anakin she is unsure how she would respond. Well she would of course greet him as the friend and father figure he had been to her but the true question was how would he respond to her?

"It would be rude of me to reject the request of my most gracious host. I will return with you but under a single stipulation."

"If something is to happen, you will listen to me and follow my orders. No knocking me out or kissing me unexpectedly."

Lux's cheeks lit up red like the light of a Sith's lightsaber, and if Ahsoka's skin tone wasn't already a natural orange red tone she would have also. She internally cursed herself wondering why she would even mention it.

"Of course, I completely understand! No kissing whatsoever! We leave tonight at sunset! He said with a laugh and stood up to leave.

Ahsoka turned as he departed and shouted after him,

"That's not what I meant!" She let out a frustrated growl and tried to regain her composure but after hours of trying she was unable. Too much was on her mind for her to be at peace. Instead she stood up and returned to her room to pack.

It didn't take very long as Ahsoka had very few personal items and Ahsoka resigned to wandering about the castle while waiting to leave. Eventually Ahsoka had to turn around to collect her belonging and head out to the landing platform to depart. She traveled down a lengthy hall that connected the east and middle wing of the palace. It was beautiful, built with stone masonry that features decorative carvings and many other architectural feats but the true beauty was in its windows which served as walls in every direction except the floor. Ahsoka stopped for a moment to take in the beauty of Iziz in the distance.

"Gorgeous isn't she?"

Ahsoka turned and bowed quickly to King Ramsis as he approached her from the other end of the hall which she had been traveling towards.

"A sight like no other your majesty."

"Don't be so modest Ahsoka you know you can call me Ramsis. If it weren't for you and the other freedom fighters I would not be here right now. I must thank you for everything you have done for Onderon. You truly are one of the people, never doubt that dear girl. You do Lux and I a great service by returning with him to Coruscant despite the difficulties in which you left."

"It will be difficult to return, I will not lie, but leaving the Order is a part of life that I have come to accept."

"Very wise words from a very young girl. Nonetheless I would like you to know how much I myself admire your great strength. And that is probably not even half as much as Lux."

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"All the time when he was away he would call me on the holo and ask me how you were. And whenever he was here you two would he inseparable. Quite an attachment you two have." He gave her a mischievous but knowing smile.

"Yes… I suppose we do." Ahsoka was unsure of how to respond to his reactions.

"Ah do not worry my dear. I understand the Jedi taught chastity of both the body and the heart. Do not worry you will understand one day. Please enjoy your trip Ahsoka, maybe while being on Coruscant you can find some closure." He then placed a hand upon her shoulder and gave her a soft smile before departing leaving Ahsoka speechless.

Gathering her wits she quickly returned to her room and thought nothing more of what was said for the sake of her own sanity.

 _I've had enough cryptic wisdom from Master Yoda during my life._

That thought warmed Ahsoka and made her laugh aloud which was not often after she left the order. Ahsoka then arrived at the landing platform to find Lux waiting for her before the loading ramp. He smiled the moment he saw her, similar to how Anakin smiled every time he saw Padme walk into a room. Taking her bag from her they walked up the ramp together and the ship took off towards Coruscant where Ahsoka could feel that interesting events were to occur.


	3. A Radical Empire

Chapter 2: A Radical Empire

"When we arrive on Coruscant we will first head to my apartment and drop your things off then head to the Senate building. Unfortunately a meeting had been called and I must attend. I apologize, I had hoped we would have more time to settle in."

Ahsoka smiled at Lux as she looked at a holographic map. He had just returned from speaking with the captain about their arrival time. Their ship was about a half hour out from Coruscant and they would begin preparations for landing shortly. Mixed feelings bubbled up at going "home" but Ahsoka only tried to ignore them.

"Thank you, Lux, for your consideration." She said as she gave him a smile for his understanding.

"There is so much going on in the senate, specifically rumors of an Empire forming to prevent another war. A preposterous idea if you ask me." Lux said sitting down

"An empire?" Ahsoka said wondering why that sounded familiar.

"Yes, an empire!" Lux cringed at the thought. "The whole war was fought over independence of the systems and now some people want to create an Empire to truly take away the galaxy's freedom."

Ahsoka smiled, sometimes she forgot Lux grew up as a separatist. She enjoyed the spark of rebellion in his eye even if she disagreed with him.

"My master-" Ahsoka halted feeling a pang in her stomach, "Anakin... He often talked of what life would be like after the war. He was a bit of a radical in his beliefs and he wouldn't often share them with many people. I was one of the few. He was in favor of an empire, led by good people like Chancellor Palpatine and Senator Amidala. He wanted to unite the galaxy and he wanted a strong security system of the clone troopers to enforce freedom for all. I don't know whether or not he was right but I trust his opinion immensely."

Lux looked at Ahsoka with a blank expression.

"Well it does not matter because unless something drastic happens then nothing will change. But that's politics, so much talk of change until someone actually starts a war. And right now, no one wants to start a galactic war."

Ahsoka nodded in agreement but sat back and thought of Anakin's ideals. Soon enough they arrived on Coruscant at Lux's apartment. It was a beautiful and modern apartment. When she walked in the door it opened up to a main living space with an off shoot of rooms. Lux's room was the first on the right and Ahsoka's was directly across.

For a moment when landing Ahsoka wondered if there would even be a room for her to sleep in. The thought crossed momentarily of her sleeping with Lux in his bed but threw the thought out as quickly as she could before he could notice her flustered state.

The room was empty and would remain so until she went down to the market to buy some belongings similar that she had to on Onderon. Yet the room would remain mostly bare as that is what she was used to most of her life. Jedi did not have much in the way of possession. Their only true possession being that of a set of clothes and robes, and of course a jedi's lightsaber. Yet Ahsoka did have one or two possessions she had kept hidden at the jedi temple that she could now display freely.

She placed a picture frame on the counter next to her bed. It was a photo of herself with Anakin, Padme, and Obi-Wan, that was taken by a photographer looking for a payday. It was a nice candid shot though of the 4 spending time together on the streets of Coruscant. Padme liked it so much she paid the exorbitant fees and gave a copy to Ahsoka. On the back Padme wrote a single word, family.

She sighed looking at that photo. That was such a happy day. They were celebrating a job well done and to friendship. After that photo was taken, as Padme went to go buy the photo, Anakin pulled Ahsoka aside. He told her how much he cared about her and how she was now a part of his family. Ahsoka knew this was against the jedi way. They were instructed from a young age to stray from personal attachments. Yet Ahsoka didnt care, that moment meant the world to her.

That was the day she swore she would never leave Anakin's side. And though now she was far from Anakin she still meant that, she would always be loyal to her former master. And now she is loyal to Lux as his guardian.

She walked out her door as he walked out of his and they stopped and stared momentarily. Clearly there was something between them she couldn't place but she simply knew it existed.

"Shall we?" Lux said gesturing for her to head out.

"We shall." She said with a smile as she headed towards the living room and out the door with Lux Bonteri in tow.

The Senate building was bustling with energy as they arrived. Senator's from across the galaxy ran to their positions some having to travel many floors up and to the other side. Lux's transport in the Senate was fairly close to the entrance to the building and thus required no sense of urgency. Yet Ahsoka almost wished there was.

"It must be hard for you to be here after what happened last time." Lux said as they walked together.

Ahsoka tried not to pay attention to the many stares she was getting. She was sure it was because of her trials but she also knew it was because she had left the order. It was extremely rare for someone to just up and leave the Jedi Order, and most of those that did turned to the Dark side. There was fear in there eyes and they looked to her then to her lightsabers and then at Lux. The inclinations in their eyes angered her. They assumed only the worst in her, and then she suddenly understood what Lux had meant by them only seeing him as the Separatist senator.

"That is not the issue I face now. I think I am more worried about presumptuous eyes around us. I believe my presence will not help to further your image." Ahsoka said.

"I do not care much for my image." Lux said with a laugh.

"As a Senator you really should." Her words were truthful but she couldn't help but smile.

They continued down the hall till a shout brought them to a halt.

"Ahsoka!?" 

Ahsoka turned around and came face to face with Senator Padme Amidala. Who barreled at her with amazing speed and swept her into a hug like a mother hugging her long lost daughter.

Ahsoka only smiled at the embrace as she was as at a loss for words as Padme. It was almost ironic seeing one of the senates most eloquent speakers become so tongue tied. Ahsoka almost felt it was an honor she did not deserve.

"Ahsoka, not that I'm not glad you are here, but what are you doing here? Where have you been? How have you been?"

Ahsoka had to wait a second to process all of Padme's questions.

"I am very well Padme, thank you for asking. I have been on Onderon living in Iziz. Lux asked me to come back to Coruscant to act as his personal security."

Ahsoka nodded to Padme's head of security who waited far behind but always vigilant.

"That's great! I am happy you are home! Have you gone to see Anakin, I am positive that he would love nothing more than to see you!" Ahsoka felt a pain in her chest and she knew she wasn't ready for that.

"In fact I think he will be here at the Senate meeting today unless he is sent on a mission by the council."

Ahsoka sucked in a breath of air at hearing that and held onto it like it was the last breath she would ever breathe. That is until Lux knocked her in the side and it all went out quite quickly.

"I must apologize Senator Amidala for cutting this reunion short but I really must be getting to my station."

Padme looked slightly irked, it was miniscule and invisible to anyone whom did not know her well. A minor skill of being such a prolific Senator. Of course, Lux did not notice but Ahsoka could not miss it.

"Yes, I agree. Ahsoka we will catch up soon and you shall come visit with her, Lux." With that Padme gave Ahsoka another quick hug before departing.

"Are you okay? You kind of froze up back there." Lux said placing a comforting hand upon her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm all good. We should go."

Lux only nodded in agreement and they headed toward his platform. They stepped in and the door closed behind them sealing them off from the outside of the building and containing them within the chamber.

The room was grey and cold, just like the last time she was there. Thousands of voices spoke to their counsellors and trust allies before the session was called to order. Ahsoka wondered how anything got done in the chamber. It was something she never paid attention to as a padawan but now it seemed more significant.

Ahsoka sat down upon the seat cushions as she surveyed the room. Looking over the edge of the platform she could see all around the spherical room and she pondered whether or not she would be able to find Padme in this mess.

The clang of the gavel broke Ahsoka from her trance and the room fell to a hush at a greater speed than Ahsoka would have thought possible. She looked up and Chancellor Palpatine whom she held mixed feelings for. He held the trials for her yet he was just doing his duty. Therefore she was unsure if how to feel.

"Welcome to the 789th meeting of the Galactic Republic. You all have been summoned here to discuss the fates of separatist leaders and actions to be taken by the republic to prevent a war of such great proportions as we have just experienced. Please make your propositions known."

His voice held such a great command in it that it silenced the room completely as he spoke. But as soon as his voice silenced he was meet with a few eager souls ready to speak.

"The Senate recognizes Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan."

"Thank you, Chancellor Palpatine. My fellow members of the senate. Many years have passed since the war began. The Separatists have risen and fallen and with them many brave men and women on both sides of the line. While hundreds of thousands of credits were spent at the sake of this war, the true cost is that of the lives lost. I urge you to look past your hatred and proclaim amnesty and tolerance towards those we once called our enemy. We cannot afford more hatred between systems, we must find common grounds and learn to forgive."

"You wish to forgive the Separatists for their illegal actions!"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes at the nerve of this man, just butting in without warning.

"The Senate recognizes Senator Jakka of Christophsis."

"Yes to forgive! More hatred would only spurn more violence! Our differences need to be set aside for the greater good of the Republic!"

Ahsoka sat back and watched the proceedings with mild amusement. She did not entirely agree with Senator Organa's proposal but she understood what he meant. Then Ahsoka looked to Lux whom had his back to hers and remembered how the Separatist ideal was once pure but was corrupted by Count Dooku. It was not entirely their fault that the war was being controlled by a sith without their knowledge.

Ahsoka was awoken by her thoughts as the ground below her began to move and the platform floated into the Senate space.

"The Senate recognizes Lux Bonteri of Onderon."

Ahsoka jumped up and stood straight. Damned she was if she didnt at least try to come off as professional as she could. Hands clasped behind her back, posture straight, shoulders back, and legs spread wide with the confidence of a wookie. It was a stance that she had been had picked up somewhere but she was unsure as to when.

"Thank you! As many of you know, my mother Meena Bonteri, was a once a Senator in the Republic until she joined the Separatists. My mother was a good hearted woman who wanted nothing more than what is best for my home, Onderan. My mother and many other members of the Seperatist movement were disillusioned by Count Dooku..."

Lux's speech continued on, and it was clear he had prepared for this moment. Inwardly Ahsoka smiled at Lux's achievements but she did not show it. She didnt show much in the way of emotions as she was trained. That was until a strong emotional wave hit her through the force. It was a familiar one, one she had felt a thousand times over.

The wave hit her again and again of anger and love. The anger she could tell was not for her but the love the compassion was. This was unusual as the jedi way was to live without emotion. Yet Ahsoka knew exactly who it was, and it was comforting to know that her master would never change.

Ahsoka knew she should not be worried but she was fearful for wherever her former master was. While he exuded anger and love he kept his force signature hidden from her.

"The Senate Recognizes Padme Amidala of Onderon."

Ahsoka was too absorbed in the force to notice what was going on around her though the words registered somewhere in the back of her mind. She watched blankly as Padme's platform flew onto the scene and carried a familiar face Ahsoka.

Anakin Skywalker looked at Ahsoka from across the platforms. He held the same stance she did, and she laughed internally now understand where she had learned it from.

He simply smiled as Padme spoke and mouthed,

"Hey Snips."

She smiled in response and turned her attention back to the proceedings. Yet she never felt Anakin's eyes leave her.

"We must not forget! That while Count Dooku is dead this war is hardly over!" Jakka yelled, "We know the radical faction of Separatists is located on Mustafar and until they are arrested, or killed, we still have a war on our hands!"

"I must agree with Senator Jakka on this matter and I suggest that this is where we end our meeting today." Chancellor Palpatine said as the platforms returned to their stations and everyone began to leave the Senate room.

"How was my speech?" Lux asked Ahsoka as soon as they got out of the Senate chamber.

"It was great!" She responded still not completely in touch with reality after everything that had happened.

Lux simply looked at her with a knowing look.

"There was something going on between you and Skywalker in the Senate Chambers wasn't there?"

"How'd you know?"

"I don't need to be a jedi or even force sensitive to see how much he cares about you." Lux said with a grin on his face.

"Did you know that he would be here?"

"No, I promise you it was as much a surprise to see him with Senator Amidala for me as it was for you." His voice leaked of sincerity and that comforted Ahsoka.

Ahsoka didn't respond to his statement and didn't have a moment anyways. A young assistant in the senate approached them.

"Miss Tano, Chancellor Palpatine wishes to speak with you. If you will?"

Ahsoka looked at the man startled, wondering why the Chancellor would want to talk to her. Why after everything that had been discussed in the Senate Chambers the first priority was to speak with her.

"Will you be okay without me for a few moments?"

"Of course! I'm hardly one to deny the Chancellor a request."

Ahsoka nodded and then followed the boy towards the Chancellors office. She mulled over what the Chancellor might say to her as they traveled to his office. She mulled over what she would say to him.

Suddenly they arrived and what Ahsoka was going to say was no longer in her mind. She knocked gently on the door as the attendant left her and she heard the Chancellor call for her to enter.

The room was exactly the same as it had been. A mix of warmth and coldness suitable for a politician. Perfect for him.

"Miss Tano! Thank you for joining me!" He gestured for her to sit as he spoke.

"Of course Chancellor, please call me Ahsoka." She said as she sat down.

They were silent for the moment as the Chancellor seemed to mull something over in his head before he spoke.

"I was surprised to see you here today. After leaving the Jedi order I assumed you would never return of Coruscant. Yet here you are, in the company of Lux Bonteri, serving as his body guard I hear."

"Yes, Lux is a dear friend of mine and I was currently living on Onderon when he approached me and asked for my protection. I could not say no after all the hospitality... And loyalty he has shown me."

The chancellor had a sad smile on his face upon hearing her words.

"Ahsoka, I didn't call you up here to exchange pleasantries. I wanted to apologize for my actions regarding your trial. I want to apologize for everything that happened to you sincerely. I'm sorry, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka was taken back slightly by the Chancellors statement. His sincerity was astounded and she truly did believe him. Was she mad at the Republic? No, not really, she was upset but they were just doing their jobs. No matter how horribly they did it. Was she mad at the Jedi Council? Oh yes she was. Yet the Chancellor was apologizing when it should have been the Jedi Council.

"Thank you Chancellor but you do not owe me an apology. You are not the one who owes me an apology."

"Ah, I see." He said folding his hands together, "Master Skywalker informed me that the council did you a great injustice. For this I am sorry. Yet you still hold onto your lightsabers?"

Ahsoka looked down at herself and at her lightsabers.

"I do not know much else other than being a Jedi, and I am trying to learn but there are some parts of me that I cannot escape."

"I see. Forgive me if I seem like I am interrogating you. I am simply curious."

"It is alright."

"Am I right to assume your loyalty remains with the Republic?"

"My master always taught me that the Republic stands for truth, justice, and honor and that it was the Jedi's responsibility to use our abilities to help the Republic. I may no longer be a Jedi padawan, but I still follow in his footsteps. I will always be loyal to mu my Master and thus the Republic."

Ahsoka stared at the lightsaber she had picked up as she spoke. Missing the mischievous smile upon Palpatine's face. Then there was a knock upon the door gaining the attention of both the Chancellor and Ahsoka. The Chancellor quickly called for them to enter.

Ahsoka watched as Anakin walked in and quickly ran to her before she could fully acknowledge it was him. He enveloped her in a hug that rivaled Padme's.

"Master! I can not breathe!" She said her voice muffled by the linen of his clothing. Yet he ignored her pleas.

"Skyguy!" She yelled finally managing to gain his attention!

"Sorry Snips! Im just so glad to see you!"

"I hope you don't mind that I orchestrated this reunion. Anakin has said many times over how much he misses your companionship and how much he disapproved the councils actions in the matter of your trial."

"That's putting it nicely!" He said in a low growl.

"It's fine." Ahsoka said truthfully. She would rather have this reunion in the confines of the Chancellors office than in the busy halls if the Senate building.

"How are you? Where have you been? Why are you with Lux!" He had a look of bewilderment on his face exploring for answers.

"Master calm down." She said with a laugh.

"You... You don't have to call me that." He said softly but seriously. She looked at him curious, until it dawned on her. She had been calling him her master all day even though she was no far from it.

"I don't... But I want to. You will always be my master, Skyguy. The one and only."

Anakin smiled warmly at her.

"It is unfortunate that the jedi council is responsible for separating you two." Chancellor Palpatine said. "You two make up a strong partnership, a force to be reckoned with I'd say."

"It was unfortunate." Ahsoka said unsure of how else to respond.

"The council is run by fools!" Ahsoka felt the hatred she felt in the senate room once again. Ahsoka disagreed with Anakin, they were not fools. They were traditionalists, fearful of change and it came at the expense of Barris Offee's allegience and of course, Ahsoka's livelihood. Yet she would not say so.

"I am sorry to say this but I unfortunately must leave. Lux is waiting for me." She said as she headed for the door.

"Ahsoka, wait!" Anakin said grabbing her hand before she could get to far.

"Promise me I will see you again?" Anakin said, a bit of desperation in his voice. The kind of desperation in someone who had lost too much in his life.

"Anakin... I will always be loyal to you. And because of that I promise we will see each other again."

She then left the room leaving the two them to discuss further matters in her absence.


	4. The Creeping Shadows

Watched the latest Rebels episode last night and it prompted me to finally finish this chapter. Sorry for the late updates college is rough and finals are a week away so don't expect an update till I get on spring break. This is where the story starts to conjoin with events in the Revenge of the Sith, then there will eventually be some canon divergence. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Creeping Shadows

Ahsoka couldn't lie. She simply couldn't when it came to Lux. The past couple of days with him had been some of the best of her life. Despite her tense reunion with Anakin and the awkward meeting with the Chancellor.

Lux took her mind off all the things they should be worrying about as they took day trips around Coruscant while the Senate was out of session. She saw so many beautiful things she did not even know existed on the planet.

Even their day to day activities were fun. Simply spending time together and living together made her happy. Ahsoka knew right away the feelings she had for him were beginning to surface, but this time she could act upon them.

The feeling of freedom was unknown to her but not unwelcome. It was the sixth day on Coruscant when they ended up in a market all too familiar to her. It was the same one from the photo in her room.

She sighed and smiled with a heavy heart. Lux seemed to notice her reaction to the surroundings and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Yet when his hand fell to the side she reached for it and he did not pull away.

Ahsoka laughed at herself, almost felt a little ashamed at how childish it all was. Yet Ahsoka new that she was still a child when it came to her emotions and not only that but acting upon them.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked her breaking a little bit of the tension.

"Yes I am." She gave him a warmhearted smile.

"Good, I recognized the market from the picture in your room."

Ahsoka looked up in shock and immediately let go of his hands. Why was he in her room? Distrust swirled around her. Lux held his hands up in defense.

"The maid was sick one day so I did the laundry and I was bringing fresh towels to your bathroom and I saw the picture. You looked so happy and I recognized the place, and I thought... Well I thought you'd like to go again... With me."

Ahsoka's distrustful look softened and nodded her head.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but those days have long past. I do not need to look into the past to find happiness but go on new adventures with new people."

Lux looked at her and nodded as they continued through the colorful to rows. But he stopped suddenly alerting Ahsoka.

"What? Why did you stop?"

"General Skywalker, how nice to see you." There was a bit of hesitance in Lux's voice, almost as if he were nervous and that was not often.

Ahsoka turned to see Anakin appear from almost nowhere. She was unsettled by this, not because she didn't want to see Anakin, but because it was so unexpected.

"Nice to finally meet you." Anakin appraised him the same way a father appraised a daughter's boyfriend. Ahsoka could feel the power of the force radiating off of Anakin as she watched dumbfounded.

"I am sorry we will not get to talk further but-" He raised his right hand and waved it before Lux's face, "you need to go to your home here on Coruscant. Say goodbye to Ahsoka."

And that was that.

"I'm going to go back to my home now, goodbye Ahsoka." And surprisingly Lux kissed Ahsoka on the cheek. Stunned by the action she froze, preventing her anger to rise and lash out at Anakin. Lux then left Ahsoka and Anakin alone. Eventually she snapped out of her stupor and turned to Anakin.

"What do you think you are doing?" She screamed near to the top of her lungs

"I needed to speak to you privately." He said grabbing her by the arm and moving her roughly through the crowds.

"And you couldn't just call and ask to meet!"

"It was urgent Snips!"

The nickname quelled her anger, and like candy quelled a petulant child. Ahsoka had no doubt in her mind Anakin knew it would calm her and a little bit of anger rose in response but not nearly like before. Anakin could have always used the force upon her but he didn't need too. He only had to say the right things.

Eventually he let his iron grip go and led her to a secluded sky deck. As they walked in Anakin used his lightsabers to disable the surveillance monitors, stating it would be at least an hour before security woke up from their naps to realize the video feed was down. 113 floors away from civilization Anakin clearly felt at piece.

"Master what is going on?" She said exasperatingly as Anakin moved toward the balcony.

"I'm sorry. I know you want your time alone from the order and I trust that you meant we would speak again but I could not wait any longer."

"Master..." Ahsoka placed a comforting hand upon his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"The Jedi order has been corrupted Ahsoka." She held her breath in unable to exhale.

"Ever since you left it has become more and more obvious. I believe the Jedi Order is planning a coup."

"Master Yoda would never." Ahsoka said finally able to release some air.

"He wouldn't, but Windu would. He has the support of many Jedi in the temple. The jedi have been overstepping their bounds. We were supposed to be peacekeepers not generals in a war we perpetuate by fighting in."

Ahsoka tried to remember to breathe as she absorbed everything he was saying.

"What does Master Obi-Wan say about all of this?"

"I care deeply for Obi-Wan, he is the closest thing I've ever had to a father but I dare not speak a word since I do not know where his loyalties lie. You and I, we fight for the Republic, they do not."

There was silence as Ahsoka tried to find a response to that, but she could not deny that Anakin was right. Her loyalties laid with Lux and thusly the Republic, something she did not have much qualms over after years of fighting in the Clone Wars alongside many Republic soldiers. And her loyalties laid with Anakin, he was a wise man and teacher whose opinion he trusted highly. So to hear him speak like this, placed serious doubts within her head as to what she thought she knew about the Jedi order.

"Ahsoka, are you happy?" His voice was low and sad.

"That's a complicated question, Master." She said as she leaned against the railing and looked out a cross cloudy Coruscant.

"Lux, does he treat you kindly?"

She laughed softly and a warm smile graced his lips.

"Yes, he is a gentleman."

"You love him... Don't you?"

Her head snapped up in shock, and she looked away immediately as she blushed intensely. Anakin only laughed in response.

"Ah so you do."

"How do you know if even I don't know."

"Well the way you look at him, it's the same way I look at Padme every day."

Ahsoka turned her attention to Anakin.

"Ahsoka, I think you should know. Padme and I are married."

Ahsoka felt that she should have been surprised but she honestly wasn't.

"I know."

No it was Anakin's turn to be surprised.

"I never said anything, because I always found that to be a stupid rule that was forced unnecessarily. As a jedi we are taught to be compassionate but not to form attachments and honestly that makes no kind of sense to me. If they did not want us to make attachments, they should not set up a mentor program."

Anakin smiled at Ahsoka as if it was exactly what she wanted to hear.

"Ahsoka, I hope you know that Padme and I. We have always seen you as like a daughter to us. We both tried to teach you everything we know about our society and the jedi way."

"I appreciate that, greatly. You were the parents I never had, for that I am deeply grateful." He embraced her suddenly, a hug warmer than ever before.

"There is another thing, Ahsoka," He said as they pulled away, "Padme is pregnant."

Ahsoka was speechless as she looked at Anakin. She stepped back in shock allowing her to process.

"We were hoping you wouldn't mind acting as their older sister and guardian."

Ahsoka was silent for a moment before looking up at Anakin and dropping to one knee.

"You have my word, that I will do everything within my power to keep the young ones safe."

He hugged her again and she could feel the warmth of the force enveloping her but she could feel the dark side there. Creeping in corners almost as if she were waiting for it to spring at any moment, and she was scared.

Suddenly there was a beeping, and Anakin stepped away to answer it. He looked back at Ahsoka with shock and worry.

"Get back to Lux, stay with him till you know it's safe. The jedi have attacked the chancellor, and they may be coming after members of the senate!"

Panic filled her lungs as thoughts of everything that could go wrong went through her mind.

"I should come with you!"

"No! Go to Lux! Keep him safe! Remember Ahsoka, family comes first and he is now a part of this family! Promise me, Ahsoka, that you will remember that!"

"I promise!" She yelled and he left the balcony in a hurry.

Ahsoka did not know why she could not move. Her feet felt permanently stuck to the ground and she looked out in the distance

towards the Senate. She could not see anything and no one would know that one of the greatest coup's in history was underway. That was if she even believed in that. She had a hard time believing the Jedi Council would do something so radical but she did not know that they would kick her out of the temple under false pretend either. Nonetheless she trusted Anakin's judgment more than anyone and being so far from the order she did not know what might have occurred in her time gone. Ahsoka knew more than anyone that a lot can change in very little time.

Finally, she felt movement restored to her feet as Lux came into her mind. She fled the building and found the fastest way to their apartment. She arrived finding the door still intact and no sign of forced entry.

Lux sat on the couch looking confused as to how he got there or why he was there. Ahsoka did not care that instant to explain as she placed the apartment in lockdown mode. A nice little security measures all permanent apartments for senators enjoyed

"Ahsoka- What...? How did I get-"

Ahsoka tuned him out as she lit her lightsabers and held them up defensively as she waited for the worst. Noticing she was blocking him Lux raised his voice.

"Ahsoka!" He shouted.

"The jedi have attacked the Chancellors office. We have no clue if he is dead or not or if any other jedi have orders to take out any Senator. Therefore, we are not going to leave this room till I feel that it is safe to do so."

Lux was speechless for a moment.

"This is ridiculous!" He yelled.

"This is reality!" Ahsoka knew that if Anakin were here he would snicker then tell them to get over their lover's quarrel.

"If they are coming blast doors won't stop them." He said pointing to the thick metal plates.

"That's why I am here." She said waving a lightsaber around in one hand.

"And what are you going to do? Not sleep?!"

She didn't that night. After hours of standing in the living room poised to fight, Lux convinced her to lie down in her bed with him. Convincing her by convincing her that she would be close to her if something were to happen and that she could lay there with her lightsabers in her hands if she wanted to.

Ahsoka supposed that Lux thought that when she hit the bed next to him she would pass out but she did not. A feeling of dread and fear for Lux, Anakin, Padme, and the babies filled her. Ironically she looked across the open hall door and into her own and at the angle she could see the picture frame which only helped her wakefulness.

That night was horrible as she laid awake exhausted but not nearly as horrible as the sun began to rise. She only knew it was morning by the time on the clock but as morning began so did the screaming. She heard it, rippling through the force. She had never heard a more agonizing noise in her entire life. It scared her and the shrieks lasted for hours before they began to dull and eventually there was silence once again.

After that excruciating ordeal, Ahsoka realized that whatever was going on outside the apartment probably wasn't coming for Lux. They would not have waited this long and she feared for Anakin's safety. She awoke Lux much to his chagrin and they departed together ready to fight whatever mess was before them.


	5. The Lies in Our History

Chapter 4: The Lies of Our History

Smoke furled around her, filling her lungs with nasty soot. She covered her mouth through the worst of the burning. A crashed clone trooper ship laid on one of the landing pads to the Jedi temple. The scorch marks of a lightsaber ran through it, telling how the ship met its end.

She had separated from Lux, left him in the hands of his guards from Onderon. Men she knew she could trust. Lux headed towards the Senate building to find the Chancellor where as Ahsoka... She headed for the last place she ever wanted to step foot.

Walking up the landing pad and towards the temple she heaved a sigh of regret. Her mind buzzed from the mixture of adrenaline and exhaustion. The place was nearly empty, except for the dead bodies of jedi. She wanted to run to them but instead she found the contents of her stomach in her throat.

Ahsoka collapsed to the floor. She fell silently unsure of what to do. Unsure of what had happened. Then she heard steps. They were slow at first. They were accompanied by the thrum of a lightsaber. Then they stopped all together both the steps and the lightsaber.

She looked up through her bleary eyes to see Obi Wan Kenobi. He stared at her, in a pile of vomit and tears, as if she were but a ghost.

"Ahsoka... Is that you?" He stepped forward cautiously.

Ahsoka stood up and looked him in the eye trying to regain her pride. She looked and Obi Wan and smiled. He ran towards her. Perhaps to hug her but as he came at her. Anakin's words rang in her head:

"I do not know where his loyalties lie."

She used the force to shove him back, not enough to throw him but to stop him. Obi Wan looked confused and hurt.

"What happened here?" Was all she could choke out, she wasn't even sure it was loud enough for Obi Wan to hear. Yet his eyes grew sad, almost with guilt or shame. Ahsoka wasnt sure. She was paranoid in her exhaustion and the longer they stood there the more she felt her trust dissapear.

Before he could respond the sound of a ship arriving distracted them. It hovered close, the ship she had fondly referred to as the Twilight. She turned to see Obi Wan start his lightsaber. There was nothing but pain in the mans eyes.

The platform of the ship lowered as it hovered and Anakin appeared!

"Ahsoka! Get over here now! Obi Wan turned against the Chancellor!"

Ahsoka's heart dropped into her stomach. She turned to look at Obi Wan only to see the man start to charge towards Anakin. Murderous intent in his eyes. Ahsoka desperate and confused jumped in front and her lightsaber met his.

"Ahsoka! Listen to me! Anakin is lying! He-" Obi Wan didn't get to finish as he was thrown back by Anakin using the force.

"Hurry Ahsoka!" Old training kicking in she ran towards him, like the good soldier she was. Jumped onto the ship using the force to propel her and landed roughly as the fatigue in her legs caused them to give out. She banged her head hard against the floor. Anakin swooped her up and carried her as she was starting to lose consciousness. As soon as she hit the bedding in the Twilight she was out.

Ahsoka didn't wake up till much later. To some shouting outside the ship. She didn't know what was going on. She only heard Anakin's voice from the distance.

"You killed her!"

Ahsoka tried to move but found herself dizzy. A small bump from where she hit her head had formed on her forehead. She tried to clear her thoughts only for them to become muddled. Once she gained awareness of her surroundings Ahsoka crawled out of the sleeping quarters and slowly off of the ship. She wasn't sure how long she had been sleeping but when she got outside she wished she still was. The nightmares of her dreams would be less painful than the nightmare of her reality.

Padme laid on the ground several feet away from her. Dead. Ahsoka screamed, it was shrill but short. As fear of her killer absorbed her. Anakin's voice she heard blearily came back to her. Someone killed Padme... Off in the distance she heard lightsabers clashing and she knew one of them was Anakin. She could feel him through the force, his anger growing. The other she was unsure.

She ran in that direction hoping to find the culprit. She heard more yelling, and although she couldn't tell what they were saying she recognized the voice of Anakin... And that of Obi Wan. Her heart broke as she approached them. Ahsoka watched painfullg as they fought from a distance. Then... Then Anakin fell towards the lava. And she screamed and used all her might with the force to grab a hold. Inches before the lava Anakin stopped. With all of her dwindling strength Ahsoka threw him out of danger. He was out cold on the pavement. Using what was left she forced pushed Obi Wan away from Anakin's body as she ran towards it. She force pushed him but she wasn't sure what happened to him. All Ahsoka remembers is crouching over the body of Anakin as her blood thrummed through her ear and the light of her lightsaber light her face with its white glow.

Ahsoka wasn't sure how long she stood there. Minutes felt like hours before a familiar soft voice broke her. Lux approached her. Followed by a man cloaked in black, along with some clone troopers.

"Ahsoka..." Lux said, "Your safe now."

"Lux..." She disarmed her lightsaber and stood but then the stress of events hit her, and she fainted in his arms.

Soft beeping woke Ahsoka up eventually. She woke up to a hand upon her own. Slowly she opened her eyes to find someone she did not expect. Anakin sat at her bedside. Dark ringlets had formed around his eyes. She squeezed his hand softly to let him know she was awake. A soft smile came to his lips, and a look or relief.

"Hey Snips."

She smiled softly back but it faded as memories of the past came back to her.

"Where-"She looked around, "Am I?"

"You're on an imperial destroyer with me. They rescued us off of Mustafar."

"Mustafar... That was Mustafar? Why were we there? Isn't that where the radical separatists were holding up?"

"Yes, when we arrived they were already dead. The Jedi council took it upon them to be judge and jury. They were dead when I arrived."

"I saw... Padme... Oh my god, Padme." Ahsoka felt her chest contract and tears slip down her face. Through her blurt vision she saw Anakin's face darken and felt the purity of his hatred. A lamp and several objects started floating off the tables. Noticing this Ahsoka placed a hand upon his shoulder and the objects fell to the floor and in the case of the lamp, shattering it to bits. Despite this they were both unperturbed.

"Padme being the brave and kind woman she was. Attempted to warn the separatists ahead of time, she went with him. Believing that he was on her side but it was a lie. He killed them and waited for me to arrive with you. While we went to look for her, she found her first. Then he choked her Ahsoka, he choked her. And he thought it was the right thing. He was so sure of it in the moment. That's what they had taught him all his life, loyalty to the order!"

"Anakin!" She yelled trying to break him of his increasing rant. Her voice then turned soft.

"Who?"

"Obi-Wan."

She was silent. She simply couldn't believe that was true.

"I cant believe that. Obi-Wan loved Padme!"

"Obi-Wan can't love! Jedi don't love! You know this Ahsoka. They took you from your family as a baby. They force fed you all this crap about right and wrong. As if there is even such a thing. I got lucky! When Qui-Gon took me I was older. Older than normal. I was never truly brainwashed like the rest of them. Like you would have been if we hadn't been brought together. My teaching must have rubbed off on you because you are not like them. You're better."

All Ahsoka could feel in that moment was confusion. Only part of her understood what Anakin was talking about. Anakin realized this and stopped speaking.

"Ahsoka. You and I were both taught that the sith were evil." Her stomach churned at the name of the sith. "We were lied to. We were told to be unemotional and to never love a human being or experience a family. They never wanted us to be able to protect those we care about, nonetheless have people to care about. Can you even say that any of that is good?"

She wanted to. To fall back on her teachings. But she felt conflicted. So she remained silent as he spoke. He noticed her discomfort and let out a sigh.

"Lux... He is alright. He is here on the carrier. He has been by your side this entire time but I sent him to his room to get some sleep." Her eyes widened slightly. "Don't worry I didn't use the force on him. Never again Ahsoka, I will never use the force on him or you. You have my word."

Her eyes closed in comfort at his words. Anakin then stood up to leave the room and let her rest.

"I will let Lux know you are awake. Get some rest Ahsoka."

Anakin then left and only after he left did she truly feel herself fall apart. Tears ran down her dace uncontrollably. She wished she had never left Onderan. She wished that she could go back to that garden. Anakin would never let her go, and with Padme dead... Part of her didn't want to leave Anakin's side ever again. He was a part of her now. She just wished she could have it both ways.

It was 10 mins before Lux arrived at her door. Upon seeing her distraught face he broke down also. He ran to her side and gathered him in her, cradling her. Lux controlled himself but he couldn't help it as tears slipped down his face anyways. He stayed there till she slept, and didn't leave the room till she would be ready to.


End file.
